villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Deadpool (Ultimate Marvel)
Never thought you’d expect a version of Deadpool to be voted as Pure Evil, but here he is. What do you think about Deadpool (Ultimate Marvel)? Who is Deadpool? What Has He Done? Wadey Wilson was a former military officer, until he became a mercenary, hiring himself to whoever pays the most, especially if he’s after his most hated target: mutants. He hired himself out to Mojo Adams to be a mutant exterminator on the TV show, "Krakoa Island." Wilson, now calling himself "Deadpool," handpicked a select group of soldiers from his former unit, and convinces them to join him on the show. All of them undergo horrific cybernetic body modifications to make themselves stronger, with the selected group now called, "Reavers." Deadpool and the Reavers were made to be the stars of "Krakoa Island," slaughtering untold numbers of mutants. Deadpool even proclaims that he would go to every mutant’s bedroom, and slash their throats, especially "mutant kids." Commissioned to capture the X-Men, Deadpool invades the X-Mansion by using a holographic disguising device, and picks them off one by one, knocking them unconscious, and even captures Spider-Man. Before they reached Krakoa Island, Deadpool tortured anyone who is waking up with electricity back to unconsciousness. When they were flying over Krakoa Island, Deadpool wakes up the X-Men and Spider-Man, and flings them out of the plane, disregarding his subordinates' advice that many of them might not survive the fall. When the mutants and Spider-Man land, Deadpool begins hunting them down, with the intent to drag out their deaths as long as possible, not going for an instant kill, but subject them to humiliation and torture, while shouting how superior humanity is and slinging racist slurs. Nightcrawler teleported into a Reaver helicopter, and Deadpool ordered it to be blown out of the sky, not caring that it would kill the Reaver inside. Around this time, Spider-Man was dating the mutant, Kitty Pryde. Deadpool mocks Kitty over it when he shoots Spider-Man. He reveals that he would love to exterminate every mutant on Earth, but he has decided to star on Krakoa Island for one reason: To raise its ratings so that more and more people watch it and eventually it begins spreading to every corner across the globe, with Deadpool's ultimate desire being for every country in the world to follow his "example" and hunt, torture and kill mutants for sport like the "animals" they are. Deadpool continues ordering his Reavers to kill every mutant in sight, not caring as they die all around him. Using his holographic device, he disguises himself as Professor Charles Xavier in an attempt to trick the X-Men into turning on and killing Spider-Man, but this fails when Spider-Man’s spider sense comes into play, and unmasks Deadpool’s true face. It’s been revealed that Deadpool went through the worst of the cybernetic transformations all just for the sake of killing mutants. In a murderous rage, he starts shooting at every direction, not caring who he shoots as he especially tries to murder Spider-Man, despite the fact that he's been told that Spider-Man isn’t a mutant. Deadpool is seemingly killed when Kitty Pryde phases through him and makes his cybernetics explode, and the Krakoa Island TV show is taken down, though Deadpool is seen alive, staring after the fleeing X-Men planning vengeance, though eventually, his Earth 616 counterpart kills him in Deadpool Kills Deadpool. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Absolutely none. This version of Deadpool is a mutant hating supremacist who likes to treat them like animals, while spouting long-winded rants about how they used to be called "carnival freaks," and the world should be treating them as such, and that they should all just end their own lives because they're such abominations. He acts like he cares for his Reavers to a point, but he has no problem with them dying and even killing one himself if it resulted in the death of a mutant. He does prevent one of the Reavers from taking off Spider-Man's mask, remarking that "masks are a symbol, respect that!", possibly referring to the fact that he wears a mask to cover up his horrific face, but ultimately it's a very minor moment that doesn't change the fact that Deadpool wants to torture and kill him, and I don't think something as simple as "let him wear his mask" changes that, especially when Deadpool wants the ratings that come with "the man who killed Spider-Man." Heinousness Though "all" Deadpool does onscreen is try to kill many X-Men (Several of them are not well trained), what makes him meet this standard is how this pattern is set (on killing mutants on his show); he drags out their deaths for fun, and his ultimate goal is genocide of the mutant race by spreading the Krakoa Island "values" to the world, to such a point that he wants to be a star solely to drill his ideology further into people's minds. He establishes a nasty pattern, a twisted sadism, and an absolutely despicable final goal of mutant genocide. Final Verdict Yes to the Monster with a Mouth. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals